The Office of Protocol Development of the RTOG is located at the University of Rochester Cancer Center, Division of Radiation Oncology and has the responsibility for coordinating the development of and disseminating information on all protocols. The Division of Radiation Oncology Physics Section, over the past three years, has produced ten Treatment Planning Guidelines covering fifteen sites, in order to maximize standardization of treatment planning throughout the RTOG. These booklets have been collated into a bound volume entitled Standard Treatment Plans. This group will make possible the collection of long-term data by the accession of patients to protocols, the implementation of retrospective and prospective registries and data banks, and the use of pilot studies testing more experimental treatments.